Together
by heidipoo
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots that focus on Kaitlyn and Sheamus. The OTP Challenge kind of. Now complete, I won't be adding anything else.
1. Watching A Movie

**Author's Note: Honestly I love these things. This is The OTP (One True Pair) Challenge. There's about 30 prompts that I have to use on my OTP, which in this case is Kaitlyn and Sheamus. WARNING! Fluff may ensue. You guys should take the challenge too! So if you want the list just PM me.**

_Watching A Movie~_

* * *

"Kaitie, I'm here!" Sheamus called out in that adorable Irish accent of his as he knocked on Kaitlyn's hotel room door. She cracked the door and peeked out.

"You bring the movie?" She asked with a smile and Sheamus chuckled.

"Of course." He said holding up the DVD. They were going to watch _Titanic_ since Sheamus never saw it. Kaitlyn then let him in the room and shut the door. She watched him as Sheamus examined the movie case.

"Make yourself comfy, I'll go get the snacks." Kaitlyn said as she plucked the DVD from Sheamus' big hands then went to the kitchen area of the hotel suite. Sheamus chuckled as he made his way to the bed and waited for Kaitlyn. A few minutes passed and she returned with some diet soda and a huge bowl of popcorn. She then put the movie in, turned off the lights, then crawled into bed with her boyfriend. "You better not fall asleep!" Kaitlyn warned.

"I won't!" Sheamus said defensively.

"Alright." Kaitlyn replied as she placed the bowl of popcorn in between them and laid her head on Sheamus' muscular chest. Soon the opening movie credits started and the two were engrossed in the movie. She drew circles on his chest, while he ran his big fingers through her two toned colored hair. They both enjoyed the movie, and the quality time.

But about halfway through, Sheamus began to grow restless.

"How long is this movie?" He asked as he sipped his soda. No answer. "Kaitie?" He asked. Still no answer. He then gingerly moved the diva off his chest to look at her and she was fast asleep. A smile rose to his lips at the sight of her. She looked beautiful.

Sheamus, deciding to be nice, turned off the movie and tucked the diva into bed. Once she was all set he went back to his own room. They would finish the movie another time.


	2. Holding Hands

**Author's Note: Another one for my lovely readers. Enjoy.**

_Holding Hands~_

* * *

"So how was your match tonight?" Kaitlyn asked her boyfriend Sheamus. It was the end of the Friday Night SmackDown taping, and the couple were in Sheamus' rental car driving back to the luxurious hotel.

"It was alright. Bertie had a couple of botched moves though..." Sheamus complained in that thick Irish accent of his referring to his long time rival Alberto Del Rio. "Really hurt my back..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Kaitlyn replied as she reached across the armrest between the driver and passenger seat to intertwine her small hand to Sheamus' rather large one. She only wanted to comfort him.

"It'll be okay Kaitie. I'll be healed up in a few days." The ginger said shrugging his injuries off. But Kaitlyn wasn't paying attention to anything he said; for she was too busy staring at his large hands. "Kaitie?" Sheamus asked. "Kaitie?"

"Huh?" She replied dazed. He let out a chuckle.

"What are you staring at?" He asked amused as the brought the car to a stop at a red light. The two toned diva blushed slightly.

"Your hands are so big..." She trailed off as her face only got hotter. Sheamus could only laugh a little louder which brought a smile to Kaitlyn's lips.

"You know what they say about big hands, eh?" He teased and shot his girlfriend a playful wink. Kaitlyn snorted in laughter.

"Oh shut up!" She replied with fits of giggles and the two started to drive again.


	3. Freckles

**Author's Note: Been a while since I've updated this. Enjoy!**

_Freckles~_

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled as she nestled herself into her boyfriend's embrace. He was still sleeping, while she had just woken up. She took this time to study his features.

She didn't know why, but her favorite thing about Sheamus was his freckles; she thought they were adorable, and made the big bad Celtic Warrior look cute. They were all over his body; everywhere. She looked up at his face, and studied the tiny spots on his forehead.

"What are ya staring at?" He asked sleepily as his emerald eyes gently fluttered open.

"Nothing." Kaitlyn smiled.


	4. Moving In Together

**Author's Note: Another drabble for all you Kaitmus shippers out there. Here it is.**

_Moving In Together~_

* * *

"Is that the last box Kaitie?" Sheamus asked as a put down a rather large box in the couple's new home. Kaitlyn then joined him in the new, empty house and shut the door.

"I think so." She said with a smile. She then looked around what was going to be the living room of their new home; it was full of boxes. The furniture wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. "Are we staying here tonight?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure why not? We have food and blankets. We can sleep on the floor." The ginger replied as he sat down on one of the boxes. Kaitlyn then walked over to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy right now." She told him as she couldn't stop smiling. Sheamus chuckled.

"I am too Kaitie." He replied and drew the diva in for a sweet kiss. They would be starting a life here. Kaitlyn pulled away breathless and she sat on Sheamus' lap.

"How do you feel about having kids someday?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, this house has three bedrooms..." She said. Sheamus looked up at her and smiled in wonder.

"Kids someday would be amazing." He answered and Kaitlyn kissed him again.


	5. Winning

**Author's Note: Hey all you lovely readers. I hope you all like it. Anyway, read and enjoy, Thanks guys.**

_Winning~_

* * *

"Congratulations Kaitie!" Sheamus said as soon as Kaitlyn walked in. "You finally did it." He added with a sweet smile. Kaitlyn returned the smile then ran and gave Sheamus a hug. As soon as she was in her boyfriend's arms she let her emotions out and started crying again. He was the one who supported her all along; he was always there for her. "Easy now." He teased as he wrapped his muscular arms around her slender torso. His response only made Kaitlyn laugh. "How are you feeling?" The Irishman asked as they pulled away from each other's embrace. Kaitlyn let out a breath.

"Amazing..." She told him with a brilliant smile and hugged him again. Sheamus let out a chuckle.

"Amazing enough to celebrate with me?" The ginger replied with a smirk as he held up a rather large bottle of Champaign.

"Of course." Kaitlyn said and plucked the bottle of Champaign from her boyfriend's large freckled hands, then planted a firm kiss on his lips. He kissed her back feverishly and he felt her smile into the kiss. Finally, after a few minutes of the kissing, they pulled away from each other. "This looks expensive..." She mumbled as she examined the bottle of alcohol.

"Only the best for you." He said and sent her a wink. Kaitlyn then laughed again.

"Well let's go back to the hotel and have a drink then!" She said as she grabbed Sheamus' hand and led him to the rental car excitedly.

"Alright." He said with a laugh.


	6. Kissing

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying these little drabbles, because they are so much fun to write. Anyway, here's another one. **

_Kissing_

* * *

"Good luck on your match tonight." Sheamus said to his longtime girlfriend Kaitlyn. It was Friday Night SmackDown, and Kaitlyn had to face Aksana in a match.

"Thanks babe." Kaitlyn said as she stepped up on her tip toes to peck the ginger on the lips. He tasted sweet tonight; it was almost like he had different flavors. Kaitlyn licked her lips when she pulled away. "I'm sure I'll win."

"Of course." Sheamus replied and Kaitlyn was about to head out to the ramp until Sheamus grabbed her arm gently. "One more kiss?" He asked with that gorgeous smile of his. Kaitlyn returned the smile as Sheamus embraced her.

"Okay, just one." She said playfully and kissed him again. And every time they kissed, it was like an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. Kaitlyn just adored kissing him.

"One more." Sheamus ordered and the two toned diva let out a laugh, then pressed her lips to his once more. She then tried to leave again, but the ginger superstar would not let go of her. "One more." He said again smirking, and Kaitlyn obliged.

"Okay, I really have to go now." She said smacking his chest playfully, but truth be told, she would love to kiss Sheamus all day. "I'll make it up to you later." The diva said with a wink.


	7. Arguing

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies, how have you all been? It's been a while since I've updated this (not really) so here's another drabble. This one was really fun, yet kind of hard to write. So enjoy and review! *Hugs***

_Arguing~_

* * *

"Kaitie, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sheamus said as he ran a pale hand through his ginger flames of hair. "I'm not cheating on you!" He exclaimed and Kaitlyn sighed and sat down on the bed in the hotel room.

"You're always late, you never answer my texts or calls anymore! I don't know what to think..." The two toned diva said as her eyes started to fill with tears. Sheamus knew she had trust issues because of Dolph Ziggler. Why did he insist on pushing her limits? It's not like the two fought often, but when they did, it was emotionally draining.

"Kaitie," He started. "Why don't you just trust me?" Kaitlyn merely shook her head.

"You know why..." She said as tears spilled down her face. It wasn't even like Sheamus was the cheating type. He was always so good to Kaitlyn. "If you want to leave me, just go ahead and go..." She said, "But you don't have to cheat." Sheamus only sighed as he stood above his girlfriend.

"I'm not cheating." He said once again, for about the umpteenth time. "Did it ever occur to you that I just might be busy?" He retorted trying to keep his voice level. Kaitlyn knew he had anger issues. "I can't even go work out at the gym without you thinkin' I'm cheating." Sheamus said, getting angrier.

"I don't-"

"I'd have to be an arse to cheat on you, and you know I'm not." The ginger explained. "Kaitie, I love you. And if I can't prove it to you then I don't know who can." He said simply and left the room, slamming the door in the process.

"Sheamus wait!" Kaitlyn called out but it was too late, he was already gone. Kaitlyn only sunk down on the bed and began to cry.


	8. Making Up

**Author's Note: Aw, their fight made me sad... So here you go.**

_Making Up~_

* * *

After a hot shower, and a lot of crying, Kaitlyn had finally gotten her tears to stop. She was now laying in the big hotel bed by herself, and thinking about things. Why did she have to accuse Sheamus of cheating on her? He wasn't anything like Dolph Ziggler, in fact, they could have been complete opposites. Just then, a knock sounded at the door, and Kaitlyn knew that it was him. She crawled out of bed and opened the door slowly, and surely she was correct. It was Sheamus.

He took in her rugged appearance. Although she had just showered her eyes were still bloodshot from crying, and she looked exhausted.

"What are you-" Kaitlyn started but was cut off as she was engulfed into Sheamus' loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Kaitie." He apologized as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Me too." Kaitlyn added, "I know you'd never cheat." Sheamus then pulled away and entered the hotel room and shut the door.

"I hate making you cry." He said, "I love you Kaitie."

"I love you too Sheamus." She said as the two embraced in another hug again. And they vowed to never fight again.


	9. Pregnancy

**Author's Note: Been a while since I've updated this one for you lovelies. So enjoy this little drabble!**

_Pregnancy~_

* * *

Kaitlyn ran a hand through her two toned hair as she waited in the small hotel bathroom. Switching her weight on a different foot, she began to grow impatient. This was the longest three minutes of her life.

The diva had begun to feel... Different. It all started a few weeks ago.

She was puking, and crying, and eating... A lot.

So that's what resulted to this. Kaitlyn thought she was pregnant. She was taking a test to confirm it.

Sheamus, of course, wasn't aware of it yet. Kaitlyn didn't want to tell him because the two had never talked about having kids, she was afraid of his reaction. Would he be happy? Angry? The future was unknown.

Finally, the three minutes were up, and Kaitlyn picked the test up from the sink with hesitation. Opening one eye to look at it, the test read a simple yes. She was in fact pregnant. The two toned blond didn't know what to think yet. Of course she was happy, but she wasn't sure how happy she could be just yet. She had to make sure Sheamus was okay with it.

"Kaitie, you done in there yet?" Sheamus called out. Kaitlyn jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yeah." She called out.

"Everything okay?" He asked. No sense in waiting. She might as well tell him now.

"Could you come in here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." Sheamus answered then made his way into the bathroom with his girlfriend. "What is it?" He asked nicely. Kaitlyn simply showed him the pregnancy test. "Is that...?" He asked shocked, leaving the sentence hang. Kaitlyn merely nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She said simply. Sheamus then took the test from her small hands and looked at it. He examined it in his hands for a moment and Kaitlyn stayed silent. She wondered what he was feeling. "Sheamus?" She asked hesitantly, but in that moment the test fell to the floor and Sheamus scooped Kaitlyn up bridal style and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Kaitie." He answered simply, and Kaitlyn smiled. She guessed he was happy.


	10. Spooning

**Author's Note: Here's another drabble for you lovely readers. Hope you all enjoy! **

_Spooning~_

* * *

"Are you coming to bed yet?" Kaitlyn called out to her boyfriend Sheamus who was in the hotel bathroom, getting dressed after he just took a long relaxing shower.

"Let me get dressed first!" He called back making Kaitlyn laugh.

"Clothing is optional..." Kaitlyn mumbled so he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He asked as he came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers with pictures of himself on them. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, why hadn't she seen those boxers before?

"Um... Nice boxers...?" She complimented questioningly. Sheamus chuckled.

"I knew you would like them." He said simply and the two toned diva laughed again.

"Just come to bed already." Kaitlyn whined and Sheamus obliged as he crawled into the big king size bed with his girlfriend. He then pulled her small frame close to his muscular body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his perfect nose in her hair and inhaled; she smelled like vanilla, his favorite.

"Goodnight Kaitie..." Sheamus said with a smile.

"Night..." She replied.


	11. Bubble Bath

**Author's Note: Here's a little fluff!**

_Bubble Bath~_

* * *

"Please?" Kaitlyn asked as she was taking her bubble bath that Sheamus had made her, and she wanted him to join her in the little tub. Sheamus chuckled.

"Kaitie, you know as well as I do that I can barely fit in that bath tub by myself, let alone with another person." He argued. Kaitlyn frowned and reached her arms out towards the Irishman, grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Okay fine." Sheamus mumbled as he stood up right up and removed his shirt.

"Yay!" She celebrated and Sheamus laughed as he finished removing his clothing. Kaitlyn then scooted forward so Sheamus could get in the bath tub behind her. The hybrid diva then scooted back to lay on his big pale chest, and the ginger merely wrapped his arms around her waist. "See? Isn't this nice?" Kaitlyn teased as she looked up at her boyfriend through her lashes. Sheamus sighed.

"I guess..."


	12. Asking

**Author's Note: Woo.**

_Asking~_

* * *

"Hey Kaitie." Sheamus greeted and Kaitlyn smiled. He looked so good tonight. Those jeans made his body look so good. _Oh the things she would do to this man if he would let her_.

"Hi." She breathed and the ginger sent her a sweet grin that took her breath away. "You look nice..." She added quietly with a blush. But he always looked nice. Why was she being so nervous around him now?

"Thanks." He replied cooly. "You look nice too." He added with a cheeky smile that made his eyes crinkle in that adorable way Kaitlyn loved so much. Kaitlyn's already nervous blushed darkened.

"T-Thanks." She stammered. Sheamus then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner." The ginger asked and Kaitlyn only perked up.

"Like a date?" She asked excitedly, and he only nodded.

"Sure, like a date." Sheamus said with a smile.

"Of course!" Kaitlyn yelled, bursting with excitement and Sheamus let out a loud booming laugh.

"Okay." He said grabbing her arm and leading her out to the parking garage to his simple rental car. He then opened the door for the blond, like a gentleman and the two were off to dinner.


	13. Making Out

**Author's Note: Here's another drabble for my lovelies! I hope you all enjoy this.**

_Making Out~_

* * *

His lips. They felt like magic. Especially when they were pressed up against hers. They moved so nicely, so gentle, so passionately. It was truly like something heavenly; from another world almost.

"You're such a good kisser." Kaitlyn smiled as she pulled away from her boyfriend Sheamus. Right now, the two were in their hotel room, she was straddling his waist, and the couple was enjoying some much needed alone time. Sheamus chuckled as his hands slowly made their way to Kaitlyn's bottom. She squealed in delight.

"I wouldn't be good without you." He replied with a small smile. Kaitlyn returned the smile then wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his again.

It was like kissing him would make her forget all of her problems just for a little. Kissing him made her head spin beyond belief. Kissing him made her woozy, and dizzy, and ovaries turned to mush inside her body.

She got completely lost in his touch as his tongue brushed against hers feverishly. Kaitlyn then pulled away breathless. How could kisses make a person feel like this?

They were indescribable, and completely intoxicating. It was like she could feel everything and nothing at once.

She couldn't get enough of his kisses.


	14. Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another one for you. Leave a review, and be sure to give me a suggestion of what these two do next. Enjoy.**

_Breakfast In Bed~_

* * *

In was early morning in Kaitlyn and Sheamus' Florida home, and Sheamus decided to get up and do something nice for his girlfriend, so he would make her breakfast in bed.

He got out of bed carefully, so he wouldn't jostle the sleeping diva and headed to the small kitchen. He decided that he would make her some scrambled eggs, her favorite, and some toast with jam.

The ginger tried to be as quiet as he could as he raided that fridge and cabinets for all the items necessary, then began cooking. Once he was finished, he put the food neatly on a tray with a small glass of orange juice then carried it back to the bedroom where Kaitlyn was still sleeping.

"Kaitie, wake up." He said in that thick Irish accent of his as he sat down on the bed beside his girlfriend. He then kissed her forehead. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Good morning..." She greeted then yawned.

"Good morning beautiful." Sheamus replied as Kaitlyn sat up in bed and stretched.

"Oh you cooked for me?" She asked a little surprised.

"Of course." Sheamus answered. "Although, I'm still not too good at making toast." He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as Kaitlyn gingerly picked up the blackened pieces of bread and laughed.

"I can see that." She laughed. "Come here and kiss me." Kaitlyn ordered, and Sheamus happily obliged and pressed his lips to hers. "Thanks for breakfast."


	15. On A Date

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated but school is really kicking my butt right now. Anyway, here's another drabble and be sure to leave a review or suggestion on what the couple should do next.**

_On A Date~_

* * *

"Kaitie, are you ready yet?" Sheamus called out to his girlfriend who was still in the hotel bathroom getting ready. Tonight was the couple's famous date night, and Sheamus was finally taking Kaitlyn to a club because she'd been begging him for months. He was still a bit apprehensive about it, but he figured it would be okay as long as Kaitlyn was there.

"Almost!" Kaitlyn called back and Sheamus scoffed. He knew that when she said almost, it would be another 20 minutes. He knew her all too well. A few minutes later a mini dress clad Kaitlyn stepped out of the bathroom, a smile on her pretty face. "Well?" She asked as Sheamus stared at her. He looked her over intently.

Her two toned hair cascaded over her shoulders in gentle waves, and her bangs were tied up in a little bump. Her make up was subtle, but it definitely intensified her beautiful green eyes. The dress was very form fitting and flattering as it showed her curves. Sheamus then let his eyes travel down her long legs and he let out a slow whistle as they stopped upon the black stiletto heels she was wearing.

"You look amazing." He said simply as Kaitlyn smiled. "I love it when you dress up."

"Thanks." Kaitlyn answered. "Now let's go!" She yelled excitedly ad grabbed Sheamus' big hand and led him to the car. The drive to the club was short and they arrived within ten minutes. As soon as they stepped through the doors they were blinded with flashing lights and loud music.

"Let's get some drinks." Sheamus suggested as the two headed over to the bar. Of course, they only got beer. Sheamus wasn't into all those other fancy drinks. Later, after a few beers, Kaitlyn had finally convinced Sheamus to dance with her.

"Thank you for taking me to a club." She said in his ear as the two danced rather close together.

"You're welcome." Sheamus answered. "I actually had a pretty good time." He admitted.

"So that means we can come again?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully and Sheamus sighed.

"I guess." He answered with a slight chuckle.


	16. In The Morning

**Author's Note: I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope so! Alright, now that school isn't so heavy on me anymore, I'll be able to update more. So yay! Enjoy, oh and I'm still taking suggestions too!**

_In The Morning~_

* * *

Birds chirped, and the sun rose slowly through the thin lace curtains in Kaitlyn and Sheamus' bedroom. It was another blissful, peace filled morning. Sheamus squinted at the intruding sunlight, and his eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met with a beautiful, two toned blond, sleeping cuddled up next to him. He smiled to himself. How could a man be so lucky?

He watched Kaitlyn for a second, admiring her natural beauty. She seemed to have a natural glow in the morning, and she smiled so cutely in her sleep.

Figuring she'd be up soon, he got out of their bed carefully and headed downstairs to put on her morning coffee. God knows she loves her caffeine. Once the coffee was on, Sheamus went back upstairs to check on his sleeping beauty.


	17. PMS Perks

**Author's Note: Here you go lovelies.**

_PMS Perks~_

* * *

"I don't wanna do anything today..." Kaitlyn whined as she turned over in her bed. Sheamus had just walked through her hotel room door, ready to pick her up for some lunch, only to see that she hadn't even left bed. He chuckled.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I'm on my period." Kaitlyn bluntly stated. The Irishman's emerald eyes widened.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for blowing you off Sheamus, you should go." She said as she sat up in bed. She felt horrible knowing that she was ruining their plans.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said softly.

"I could stay and take care of you..." He suggested. Say what? Was he really offering to take care of Kaitlyn while she was menstruating?

"No, Sheamus I couldn't ask you to do that." Kaitlyn waved it off.

"I'd be glad to help you out." He smiled. "What should I do?" He asked.

"I always get the worse cramps, plus I'm just a mess when this happens." She admitted. "Could you get the pills out of my suitcase for me?" The hybrid diva asked as she pointed to her stuff in the corner of the room. He obliged and returned with her pills, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Here ya go, lass." Sheamus said and Kaitlyn swallowed the pills down easily.

"Thank you so much." She said. "I love you." She said as she kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"I love you too..." He answered with a slight chuckle. "Anything else I can do?"

"Just lay with me?" Kaitlyn asked with a sweet smile and Sheamus got under the covers beside her.

"Feeling any better?" He then asked.

"A little, I'm still having cramps." She sighed.

"Maybe I can help ya with that?" Sheamus asked.

"How?" He then started running his rather large hands over her toned stomach softly, trying to relax her muscles. "Oh that feels so good." Kaitlyn sighed in bliss. "I love you, so much." She said again. "You're the best boyfriend ever."


	18. Rainy Days

**Author's Note: Another drabble. **

_Rainy Days~_

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed as she stepped out of the arena doors only to be attacked by the pouring rain. She then mentally groaned. On all the days where she decided to wear a skirt and high heels instead of her converse and skinnies it had to be now? When it was raining? Her car was all the way across the parking lot!

_No use in sulking_, she thought. _Might as well start walking_.

So she started her walk across the large parking lot, in the pouring cold rain. She could feel the water splashing on her freshly shaven legs as she stepped. Not even five minutes she had been walking when she heard someone call her name.

"Kaitlyn!"An Irish accent yelled. It was a familiar voice so she turned around only to find Sheamus running towards her with an umbrella. She decided to wait for him, after all they were friends.

"Hey Sheamo." She greeted once her approached her. He then opened up his umbrella and put it over the hybrid diva.

"Hey." He breathed once her finally caught his breath. Kaitlyn smiled at the fact that he was sharing his umbrella with her.

"Thanks Sheamus." The two toned diva smiled and gave him a bold kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked a bit shocked.

"For being so nice."


	19. Something Crazy

**Author's Note: Here's another little drabble for all you lovely readers. Hope you like!**

_Somthing Crazy~_

* * *

"_Skydiving_?" Sheamus asked incredulously as his ginger eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "Kaitie, you can't be serious..." He said to his longtime girlfriend Kaitlyn who was standing in front of him, giving him puppy eyes. Skydiving was on her list of things to do before she died, and she really wanted to do it with her boyfriend.

"Please? For me?" She begged for about the umpteenth time.

"No." He answered. "Are you crazy?" Sheamus asked.

"It'll be so much fun! I promise you! Please?" She asked again, but still Sheamus said no. Just then, Kaitlyn got a great idea. She would test his manliness. "Unless..." She started.

"Unless... What?" Sheamus asked curiously.

"Unless, you're just scared..." Kaitlyn teased and Sheamus scoffed.

"I am not scared. Let's do it." He bellowed in that Irish accent.

"Yes!" Kaitlyn celebrated and grabbed his hand, the two were then off to skydive. Once they were at the tourist place that allowed people to skydive, they were suited up, then headed up in a helicopter. Kaitlyn laughed. "This is gonna be so awesome!" She said. Sheamus chuckled nervously as he looked down and saw how high they were up.

"You still sure you wanna do this Kaitie?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" She answered simply.

"Alright you two," The instructor said. "Ready to jump?" He said as he began strapping them together with a parachute.

"Yeah, we're ready." Kaitlyn answered beaming.

"Kaitie?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Kiss me now in case we die." He said partly joking, but partly serious. Kaitlyn laughed but then obliged as she pressed her lips to his.

"On the count of three, jump." The instructor said. "One, two, three!" He said and Kaitlyn and Sheamus jumped out of the helicopter. As soon as they were in the air Kaitlyn let out a scream and Sheamus closed his eyes. The heights were making him dizzy. Finally once they let the parachute come out, Sheamus calmed down.

"See, we're not dead." Kaitlyn teased.


	20. Mood Swings

**Author's Note: Here we have a pregnant Kaitlyn. Enjoy. **

_Mood Swings~_

* * *

"Kaitie... Are ya in here?" Sheamus called out to his wife in their Florida home. He received no answer. Where the hell could she be? The Irishman then stepped outside only to look in the driveway. Aha! There she was. Sitting in the passenger seat of the new mini van they had just bought so they would have room for the new baby. "Kaitie..." He said as he opened up the passenger door.

"What do you want?" She asked and Sheamus realized that she was crying. Her hands were placed over her large protruding stomach as she was slouched down in the seat bawling. She was about six months pregnant, give or take a bit.

"I've been lookin' all over for ya!" Sheamus exclaimed. "It's a billion degrees out here! What are ya doing?" He asked her, with an amused expression on her face. Hell, she said she liked the new mini van, but he didn't think she would sit in it all day.

"I can't fit..." Kaitlyn mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm too pregnant to fit in the driver's seat!" The hybrid diva exclaimed. "How am I supposed to drive our baby around?" She asked as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Kaitie?" Sheamus asked, and he was trying oh so hard to keep the smile off of his face.

"Yeah?"

"You know, you're not gonna be pregnant after the baby is born... Right?" Sheamus asked and Kaitlyn looked up at him with sheer realization on her face.

"Oh... I guess you're right..." She said and smiled. "Can you make me a snack now?" Kaitlyn asked and Sheamus chuckled.

"Sure sweetie, what do ya want?"

"Pickles." Kaitlyn said simply. "And a chocolate chip cookie covered in peanut butter."

"Alright. Let's go." Sheamus said as he helped her out of the mini van and into the house.


	21. Kaitlyn's Tattoo

**Author's Note: Been a while since I've updated this. Enjoy!**

_Kaitlyn's Tattoo~_

* * *

"Kaitie! Hurry up! Ya been in the shower for an hour now..." Sheamus said as he knocked on the bathroom door in the hotel room they shared together.

"Hang on, I'm almost done!" She called back and Sheamus heard the water from the shower stop. He rolled his eyes, he really couldn't hold his bladder any longer.

"I'm comin' in." He stated and pushed the door open before Kaitlyn could object.

"Ah!" Kaitlyn yelled as she hurriedly tried to cover herself with a towel. Keeping in mind that she and Sheamus hadn't seen each other naked yet, or even been intimate with each other. "Couldn't you have waited two more minutes?" She scoffed as she tightened the towel around her body.

But Sheamus didn't hear a word she said. The urge to pee was all but just forgotten. He was too busy thinking about the little bit of nudity that he saw, and more importantly, what he saw. Was that a tattoo? On her butt? A smile tugged at the corner of lips. He knew what he saw, there was no doubting that.

"Kaitie..." He started as he smiled at her.

"What?" She laughed at seeing the smile on his face.

"Was that a tattoo? On your arse?" The Irishman asked, and Kaitlyn immediately flushed.

"What, no..." She laughed. "Pfft, what tattoo...?"

"I saw it..." He said.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"I don't have a tattoo on my butt!" Kaitlyn nearly yelled.

"Then let me see." Sheamus teased with a smile. Kaitlyn scoffed.

"I thought you had to pee." She retorted, then left the bathroom. Sheamus chuckled, he'd see it sooner or later.


	22. Cuddling

**Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying this.**

_Cuddling~_

* * *

"I don't see why you're making me go to bed. I'm not even tired." Kaitlyn grumbled and her boyfriend Sheamus chuckled.

"It's three in the morning Kaitie." He said casually. "We should already be asleep." The ginger explained as he wrapped his muscular arm around the diva as the two laid in bed together.

"Not on a Saturday..." She mumbled and that made Sheamus laugh again. The diva then turned to face him. "Can we at least cuddle? I mean, you owe me that much since we didn't go out tonight." She said as a sweet smile rose to her lips. Sheamus sighed playfully.

"I guess." He said as he tightened his hold around the diva and she molded her body to fit next to his. The warmth of him made her feel all gummy inside.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn told him. "Now I might be able to sleep..." She teased and Sheamus kissed her forehead gently, then the two were off to bed.


End file.
